


moonlit reflections

by maxxofbraavos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work in This Fandom, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, he definitely likes you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxofbraavos/pseuds/maxxofbraavos
Summary: y/n owns a boba shop. kuroo works at the jva building nearby, and has become a regular. after months of patronage, kuroo finally invites y/n on a date. it's a very successful one.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	moonlit reflections

You loved all of your regulars, but Kuroo was your favorite by far. You liked him because he was consistent. He had come in for the first time just a few weeks after your shop’s grand opening. He confessed that he had never tried boba, but it was hot out, and he could use something refreshing. You made him your personal favorite for a hot day, mango pineapple slush (with boba, of course,) and he never ordered anything else, ever again. He came in like clockwork. 5:05 every Tuesday and Thursday he said hello, ordered his slush, and sat with a book at the window counter until 5:45. Then he would say goodbye, and go on his merry way. He always warned you if we wouldn’t be there the following day. Not to mention that he was tall, well-dressed, and incredibly handsome.

After weeks of his quiet visits, you started talking to him, since the shop was empty at dinner time anyway. You chipped away at him slowly, learning more about him each week. Kuroo was 27, and he worked for the Japanese Volleyball Association doing sports promotion. Their building was only a block away, so that made sense to you. He was an alum of Nekoma High in the Nerima ward, an enemy to your own alma mater, Aoba Johsai. His passion was science, and he had studied chemistry in college, but the JVA had made him an offer he couldn’t refuse in his senior year. He was a Scorpio, he liked seafood, the beach, and the color red. He once mentioned in passing that he was single, and for each week after that, you asked yourself  _ how? How was a guy like that still single? _

Eventually, Kuroo revealed that he actually came here to kill time between work and his own volleyball practices.

“I didn’t know you still played!” you yell across the shop, projecting your voice over the blender. He looked at you over his book inquisitively in response, waiting for the blender to stop before he replied.

“Well you never asked.” You poured his drink, sealed it, grabbed a straw, and walked his order over to his usual seat.

“Jackass.” you mumble, scribbling an ‘x’ on his shop loyalty card. Glancing back at the door to make sure that no customers were on their way in, you took a seat next to him. He’d left himself wide open, an opportunity to shoot your shot at long last. You had never been the best with guys, and it had been a long while since you’d ask one out, but the worst he could say was no. “Where can I come see you play?” you ask, “You must be good if the JVA wanted you so badly.

Kuroo shakes his head profusely, visibly embarrassed by the compliment. “It’s really not a big deal.” He takes a sip from his drink, hollowing out his cheeks as tapioca pearls shoot up the straw. “We have a game Friday, though.”

“Tomorrow-Friday?”

He nods in response, leaning back in his chair. He takes a pen from behind his ear and scribbles the address on a napkin, sliding it over to you. “It starts at 7:00, they’re usually not too crowded” You took the napkin and happily snapped a photo with your phone. 

“I’ll be there.”

“It’s a date.”

“Is it?”

“Will be when we win.”

It was your turn to blush, your face rising in temperature rapidly. You hop up to get behind the counter again in anticipation of more customers. “It’s a date then.” you agree. Your heart was pounding in your chest but you tried not to show it on your face. Kuroo was hidden behind his book again, but you sensed his grin regardless. The bells above the door chimed and you put your customer service face back on to tend to the customers. By the time you finished, Kuroo was packing his things to leave.

“So soon?” you ask, cocking your head to the side. Kuroo approached the counter, deftly slipping a bill into your tip jar. He smiles, looking down at you behind the counter. At the moment it felt surreal; you in your usual get-up, definitely not plain, but still practical for work,and him in his suit with his tie undone. You wondered what he saw in you. Maybe it was your collection of cool earrings. Maybe you just made really good boba. Whatever it was, you were grateful. 

“I want to get to practice early since we have a game tomorrow. We’ll make up the time tomorrow.” He slid out the door without another sound, leaving you giddier than before. 

While you preferred for you or your co-owner to close, you left closing to one of your other employees the next day. As soon as Kuroo left the night before you had texted the entirety of your small staff, asking politely for an impromptu trade, and succeeding. The next day you found yourself too excited to sit still. All day you paced, forgoing breakfast, but forcing lunch down. You tried to watch the news but you couldn’t focus on it, then you toiled over your outfit after that, switching from pants, to skirt, to pants, to skirt.... You settled with the skirt, because it somehow felt flirtier. You took special care in your makeup today, working carefully to make sure everything was symmetrical. Your look was clean, sharp, but with a little bit of grit, just like Kuroo. With an hour left on the clock you began your commute to the gym. 

Tonight’s match was surprisingly close to the center of Tokyo. It wasn’t difficult to find the gym, so you secure your ticket (which had ‘already been paid for,’) and head inside to find a seat. The teams were warming up at this point. You settle a few rows back from the court and look around for Kuroo. It takes you a moment to realize that you should start looking for his hair instead of his face, then you find him right away. He’s in the middle of a circle of players adorned in black, setting a ball back and forth with the other players around him, giving a pep talk that you couldn’t hear over all of the chatter. You want to say hello, but not until he notices you first. When a referee notes to both teams that there was five minutes to the start of the game, the two teams drifted off toward locker rooms on either side of the gym. You finally lock eyes with Kuroo, and serotonin rushes through you. He shoots you two finger-guns above the cluster of players, and you laugh and shoot them back. The game would start any minute now.

Kuroo was better at volleyball than you could have possibly imagined. He dominated the court with grace and feline agility. He served ace after ace, and he called plays, too. You would chide him for neglecting to tell you that he was captain of this team later. By half-time the score was 2 sets to 0 in Kuroo’s team’s favor. He sauntered over to meet you in the stands, water bottle in hand, looking at you as if he didn’t just kick serious ass. 

“ _ Hey, _ ’ you start, looking at him indignantly. “You never told me that you were like… volleyball god.” You struggle to find the right words to describe what you’ve seen during the first half. You’re familiar with volleyball, you know his position, but the source of your disbelief felt much harder to place. It only occurs to you now that this is the first time you’ve seen him in anything but business attire, and maybe that’s why you’re taken aback. He’s even more handsome like this, you think. Your eyes skim his uniform, clinging to his body in some places, and you can’t help but to wonder how ripped he must be beneath it… but you shake the thought from your head. Ridiculous.

Kuroo answers you when he’s finally done chugging his water. “If I was that good, I would be in the pro league. A lot of my friends from highschool are.” You could read him like a book. He wasn’t a professional because he didn’t want to be, not because the skill wasn’t there; but you wouldn’t press the issue now. Instead you nodded, letting him take the conversation where you wanted. “Are you free after this?” he asks.

“No, why?” your eyes light up.

“A new cocktail bar just opened up near my apartment. It’s pretty good, I thought you might want to celebrate with me.”

“Your imminent win, you mean?”

Kuroo looked back to the other team sheepishly. They weren’t pathetic, but they paled in comparison to Kuroo’s team. They were shorter, physically, but they were also clearly less organized. It seemed to you like they had issues with communication. Though it was wrong to assume a win, he may be right. 

“They’re a new team.” Kuroo explains. “They’re honestly pretty good, but they aren’t used to playing with each other yet. I’ve been playing with most of my guys for years now, one of them I’ve known since highschool--” he points towards an exceedingly tall half-Japanese man with light hair-- “It’s about trust. They just don’t have it yet.” Kuroo pauses again, looking toward the clock in the gym. “I should go back and rally the troops for the second half. I’ll see you after the game?”

“I’ll wait right here.” you reply. With a wave, Kuroo returns to his team. With a few minutes until showtime, you grab a light snack from concession, and find your seat again.

The second half of the game was more brutal than the first. The opposing team was visibly scared by the first two sets. Inversely, Kuroo’s team seemed motivated by the idea of a quick and flawless win. Fourth and Fifth sets wouldn’t be needed. It was the equivalent of a quick snap of the neck. Both teams bowed to each other at the end of the game, and friends and family flooded the court. As you begin to search for Kuroo, your phone receives an Airdrop. It was a screenshot of a note that read “Taking a shower, thank me later. I’ll meet you at the entrance-- Kuroo :-)”

Ten minutes later, there he came. He was in street clothes, nothing too fancy, but he looked nice. His black t-shirt hung loosely off his collarbone, and his jeans fit him very, very well. He wore boots with a lot of straps, and… was that a piercing? A gold hoop glinted in the cartilage of his left ear. His hair was still damp, so it was less chaotic than usual, for now. You were glad that you had taken so much care getting ready today, because he had his shit together. 

“Hey!” he jogged up once he was nearing you, closing the distance quickly. “How’d you like the final set?” You caught a whiff of cologne once he reached you, and wished you could swim in it. 

“You’re amazing,” you insist with a smile, “But you already know that.  _ And  _ you owe me a drink, captain.” Kuroo led the way to the station, where you took the train a few stops over, then got off again. The bar took you by surprise. It was more chill than you would have imagined for a cocktail bar. They were often dimly lit and crowded, but this bar was open-air. Clustered planters with color-coded flowers and arches of creepy ivy lined different seating areas, all lit by large, iron lanterns. There were candles everywhere, and the drinks looked divine. You sat down, glanced at the menu, and settled on a fruity concoction that sounded interesting. Kuroo ordered for you both, insisting that he would have whatever you’re having, and you can finally get to talking.

“Do you wanna play 21 questions?” 

You laugh in response, looking to see if he’s serious. 

“No, really!” he continues with a laugh. “I’m sure there’s more you want to know after today, we’ve talked the usual way plenty before.”

With that, he had a point. You took a lengthy sip from your drink and let the tinge of rum and schnapps warm your stomach. Your mind began to fill up with potential questions instantly, but you knew you had to select very carefully if you wanted to win here. “You start.” you say, trying to give yourself more time to think.

“Are you single?”

You nod yes, absolutely, yes.

“I haven’t dated anyone since long before I opened the shop.”

“Have you--”

“It’s not your turn.”

“You’re right.”

“Have you ever gotten an offer to play volleyball professionally?”

“You sly dog,” he says, “Yes, I have. Have you been with anyone at all since you opened then?”

Your emptied cocktail allowed you to answer, “Nope, nothing.” you felt embarrassed but you sensed that he wasn’t going to be judgemental. “It just hasn’t been in the cards, I guess. I’m not the best at meeting people, I usually have to be introduced.”

“You met me just fine.”

You blush, moving to your next question. “If you’ve gotten offers, why have you turned them down.”

Kuroo finished off his drink, tapping the half-melted ice at the bottom of the glass into his mouth. “I like where I have my roots. I’m best friends with my roommate, so I wanna stay here. My job lets me be involved without a very strict schedule, or training regiment.” He orders you both a second round.

His answer was reasonable, you would take it.

“Did you play a sport when you were younger, and that’s why you keep asking me about volleyball?”

“No, not really.” Your new drinks arrive, and you take them. You’re eager to get some more alcohol in your system so that you can work up the nerve to ask some more scandalous questions. Kuroo seemed to have more natural gall than you do. “I did a few things when I was younger, but I’d always been more interested in the arts. I suppose I had a brief fling with a guy from my high school’s volleyball team, but he had a different girl for each day of the week, so it wasn’t anything special.”

You can see the cogs turning behind Kuroo’s eyes. The first time he opens his mouth to speak he ends up taking a swig of his drink instead. “I think I know who you’re talking about, but I’d rather not know.”

“Let me ask you my next question then.” This was it. This is what you had been dying to know. “Why me? Why did you decide to start killing time at my shop every week out of the blue?”

He ponders the question for a long moment before answering. “I came in the first time on a whim. It was really hot out, and the convenience store I used to pass the time at had gone out of business. When I came in… you were so pretty, and nice, and you made me a cool little slush. I was really drawn to you, I guess, so I kept coming back.”

“You really think I’m that pretty?”

“It’s not your turn.” he mocks.

“Kuroo.”

He gives in easily. “Yes. And nice, and funny, and you gave me a loyalty card. I’ve always thought about what it would have been like if I’d just met you at a club and put the moves on you from the get go.”

“The  _ moves _ ?”

“Mhm. Would it have worked?”

“I don’t know, maybe. It depends on what exactly the moves are.”

“Let’s find out.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told you, my place is only a few blocks away. I’ll give you the rundown of my precious secret method.”

Was he asking you to go home with him right now? This felt surreal. You suck the rest of your drink down in four huge gulps, psyching yourself up to answer. One more problem stood in your way. If it was meant to be tonight, Kuroo would have an answer for your last question.

“What about your roommate?”

“He’s at a gaming convention in Akihabara until tomorrow morning.”

“Let’s go, then.

Kuroo paid your tab. The walk to his building was short, as promised, and the elevator ride to his floor was silent. When you stepped into the apartment you took it in, taken aback by how much Kuroo and his roommate were able to afford. You knew that Kuroo’s job was more than decent, but you wondered what the other dude did. You turned your attention to Kuroo as you heard the quiet thump of techno club music from his phone’s speaker. 

“Alright, show me the moves, then.” you stand in the middle of his kitchen with your arms crossed, though you were much more excited than you let on. This was a dorky idea, yet it had incredible potential. 

“Well first, I would come up to you. I always approach from the front so I don’t scare anyone.” He approached you with a bounce in his step, moving subtly to the beat of the song that blared from his phone.

You couldn’t help but to laugh, covering your face with both hands as he came closer. “Do you really listen to this crap?” you ask.

“No,” he replies, stifling a laugh as well, “But I’m trying to create a  _ realistic  _ experience. Next, I come in like this.” Kuroo wraps his arms loosely around your waist, then steps in closer to you. Your height difference is brutally apparent now, making you gulp. He drops his head to your shoulder, voice a low mumble. “And then, I ask you if you want to dance.”

Your instincts, unable to distinguish this as a fake scenario, nod yes eagerly as your heart pounds. You couldn’t remember the last time you were truly excited to be close to someone. As you nod, he slides behind you, holding your hips and dancing for a few beats before ending his performance. You internally conclude that the moves likely would have worked on you. 

“And the rest is history.” he says, lips down near your ear again. Your mouth had gone dry because you were so terribly nervous, but you knew that this was an opening to make a move. Kuroo had put you in a tricky situation, but you were positive that he wanted you like you wanted him right now. You feel his desire poking your back, just slightly.

You turn yourself around in his arms, placing both hands on his chest and looking up at him. “And  _ then _ what?”

Kuroo’s eyes darken in real-time as he takes a long, slow breath. He’s looking at you like an expensive cut of steak now. “I never thought you’d ask.” He yanks you into a passionate kiss. It isn’t overly rough, but it’s filled with months of unsaid tension and desire. His hands roam your body, skimming up and down your sides with curiosity until they find their place again. You find yourself backing up, step by step, until your back is pressed against a closed bedroom door.

Kuroo’s kisses find their way down your jaw, nipping occasionally to earn a gasp. He sucks a particularly sensitive spot beneath your ear, causing you to whine. “Y/N,” he breathes, “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined this,” his hands are untucking your shirt from your skirt, skimming the soft skin beneath as he begins to hike his knee up between your legs. You’re practically shaking in anticipation, but you’re immobilized between him and the door. “How many times I thought about how I’d finally undress you and make you scream my name,” his hands find your breasts beneath your shirt, giving them a gentle squeeze. You had opted for a bralette today, so your already-hard nipples were obvious to you both. Your breath hitched as you felt him smirk at the discovery.

“Is my… voice turning you on?” he asks tentatively. You nod again, eagerly. You could listen to him dirty talk for days and days, his voice was like honey melting into your morning tea. You were obsessed. Kuroo wrapped an arm back around your waist to stop you from falling before opening the door to what must be his room. From the few glances you got, it was a little bit more academic than you had imagined, but the vibe was good, and the room was clean.

The sound of the door shutting behind you snapped your attention back to Kuroo, who had released you momentarily to remove shirt. He pulled the fabric off over his head in a singular swift motion, leaving you with a new thing to become infatuated with. His body was lean, yet muscled perfectly, godlike. You reach out to skim a few fingers over the newly exposed skin, and he chuckles, pulling you into another kiss. He has you on the move again with this one, slowly moving you toward the bed, which you eventually find a seat on. Kuroo snakes behind you as you make work of your own shirt.

It’s only then that you realize that he’s placed you on this side of the bed because it faces a mirror. Your stomach twists in excitement as you see the two of you, clad in moonlight, already slightly disheveled from your endeavors at the bar tonight. You do your best to steady your breathing as Kuroo situations you between his straddled legs.

“Watch me undo you.” You coos in your ear. You bralette has disappeared, discarded on the floor in the blink of an eye. You watch as his large, callused hands dance across the underneath of your breasts. His fingertips circle the outside of your nipples, not touching them quite yet. The teasing felt relentless, already, but you were sure this wasn’t the last of it. In fact, he had quite literally just started. 

“Hmm, should I give some attention to those nipples of yours?” he hums into your neck. Your voice is caught in your throat, but you manage a small ‘mhm’ as you felt yourself get wetter at the sound of his voice. “How could I say no to you?” he teases before taking both breasts in his hands, and pinching both nipples with his thumbs and index fingers. He applied pressure gradually and pulled them out, moving very slowly to make sure he would earn your most desperate moans. Your head fell back against his collarbone and he laid a kiss to your forehead, but he didn’t stop.

“You have to watch,” he whispers, rolling your nipples between his fingers to earn another moan from you. You turned your attention toward the mirror again, locking eyes with him in it as he continued his thorough assault. “I bet I could make you cum just like this, you’re so sensitive,” he muses, circling one nipple with a fingertip as if it was your clit. The motion has your mind overflowing with fantastical ideas about what was next. Kuroo continues to prod and pinch as you squirmed in his grasp, watching yourself helplessly give into his whims.

“Please,” you eventually manage to say. He pinches harder as you finally speak, challenging you, but you persevere. “Please touch my pussy. I’m so wet…” you’re embarrassed to admit it, clearly less well-versed in dirty talk than he is, but your answer has pleased him. His hands release your nipples to slide down to the hem of your skirt, hiking it up to reveal one of your favorite pairs of panties. He licks his lips.

“I knew you wore this skirt to tease me, but if I had known that these were underneath it, I would have railed you right at the gym.” You whimper from the words alone, and he skims his fingers over the thin fabric. After a few runs up and down, he dips a finger into your panties and drags it up your center, dipping into the pool of wetness at your center. A string trails his from finger as he pulls it out, grinning at it. “Have a taste.” he says, bring that finger and the middle finger beside it toward your lips. You accept them into your mouth, sucking them with force and exploring with your tongue. Kuroo moans quietly for the first time, making you blush beet red. He sounded beautiful. As you suck, his free hand manages to free you of your damp panties.

“Why don’t you show me what you’ve learned about this,” he flicks a nipple with his free hand. You nod, bring your hands up to your breasts and pinch your nipples the way Kuroo had. You can feel him harden more against the small of your back, the effect of the sight of you like this is instant. He pulls his two wet fingers from your swollen lips and pulls your legs further apart with both hands. “Let’s get to work,” he says.

He hikes his right hand under your knee, opting to leave the left over. The left begins his work, teasing your outer lips a little bit before pushing them open. He holds your folds open with both hands, forcing you to look at the lewd sight of you touching yourself, pussy dripping, in the mirror. His teeth sink into your shoulder. You’re gushing, your clit aches to be touched. 

Finally, his right hand makes a move. He teases your entrance with his index finger, stroking up and down, up and down until you’re fidgeting. “Kuroo, please.” you say again, trying to keep your performance going for him. You pull your nipples out harsly, then let them snapback. With a few open-mouthed kisses to your neck, Kuroo pushes a finger into you. You had underestimated the size of his hand, and your moan reflects that. You can feel his grin on your skin as he begins to pump you, still holding your lips open with the left hand.

“Such a good girl,” he mumbles, keeping a steady pace. “Getting my fingers ready for me and touching yourself like that… you’re so sexy.” He pushes his second finger into you, stretching your hole. It felt nothing like fingering yourself at home did, it was infinitely better. As your breath begins to get heavier, his left hand grazes your clit. You hips buck, eager for more, and he complies. His hand makes small circles on your bud, sending waves of pleasure through your body. The full sensation was overwhelming, you couldn’t think, you could only whine and writhe in his arms. Whenever your eyes threatened to flutter shut he gave your skin a gentle nip, reminding you to watch the show. 

His fingers curl inside you. You scream his name and he picks up the pace of his pumping while keeping the circles on your clit concentrated and steady.

“Are you gonna cum for me?” he teases. “I want the whole block to know who’s making you feel so good, who’s giving this pussy such a good orgasm.” Tension builds in your stomach fast as his name spills from your lips over and over again. Kuroo Kuroo Kuroo Kuroo Kuroo. It was the only thing you knew as the combined sensations took you over the edge. You felt a cool tear roll down your hot face as the knot in your stomach releases and your whole body shakes. He continued to pleasure you through your orgasm, pumping his fingers into that perfect spot and rubbing your sensitive, wet clit until he felt his job was complete. He removes his fingers from you slowly, leaving you feeling empty. He was the one who licked them clean this time. His hands then found your shoulders, rubbing them gently.

“Are you okay?” His tone is so different now. Gentle, caring, like he could turn off all of that passion and aggression with the flip of a switch. You found it hard to speak, head floating in post-orgasmic bliss, but you find the words eventually.

“I’m fantastic.” you say with a lazy grin. “That was the best orgasm someone has ever given me in bed.” you admit with a loud, happy sigh. 

“Really?” he asks with a piqued brow, voice turning up at the end. “You should see what I’m like with my hands on some toys. Do you want to keep going? Your mascara started to run a little bit.” He kisses your cheek, making you blush yet again. Leave it to you to find a way to get flustered after watching yourself cum in a guy’s bedroom mirror.

“Definitely,” you say, “I want you.” Your hand reaches back to find his rock hard length straining against his jeans. “I want you to stretch me out and fuck me however you see fit. And I wanna watch again.” With that, Kuroo’s eyes darken again. You hop up on wobbly legs, allowing him to remove his jeans and briefs at long last. Of course a man who was so good at giving others pleasure had a big dick, but wow. You couldn't help to stare at his sizable length, rock hard because of you, slick with precum at the tip. 

“Come here, on your hands and knees facing the mirror.” Kuroo says. He kneels on the bed, leaving plenty of room for you. You comply without a second thought, facing your reflection in the mirror once again. Kuroo leans over you, pressing kisses down the length of your spine. You hear crinkling, and can just barely see Kuroo sliding on a condom before he lines up the head of his cock with your entrance. Ever the tease, he rubs it up and down your slit, admiring the wetness that lingered from your last orgasm. He locks eyes with you in the mirror.

“What do you want me to do for you?” he asks.

“I want you to fuck me.” you beg.

“Fuck you  _ how _ ?” he asks. He taps the head of his cock on your entrance a few times, making you shudder. You ponder his question carefully, knowing that your experience could vary greatly based on the answer.

You settle on “Deep.” His eyes light up at your response. It feels as if you’ve won a prize.

“Say no more.” He guides himself into you, pushing slowly. With both hands on your waist he has full control, and he’s forcing you to feel every inch of him push into you, one by one. Once he’s pushed in fully he pulls your hips back against his own, burying himself with a loan groan. “It’s better than I could have imagined,” he says longingly. “So tight and wet for me…” he pulls his length back out to the tip, slowly, then slams it back in again. You let out a sudden, high pitched whine. 

Finally, he fucks you. The way he fills you up is divine, pulling your hips back into his with each thrust, forcing you to take his full length every single time. His pace isn’t fast at first like you’d expected, it’s a slow pound. You can tell that he relishes each time your mouth falls open as he fills you. You let yourself give in to the bliss, pushing back into him at the pace he sets. Once you’ve gotten comfortable, he picks it up. His tempo increases every few thrusts until he hits his new pace. It’s British march tempo, you note, the same tempo you use for resuscitation. You would definitely need it after this.

“That good?” he asks, slamming into you. You moan a ‘yes,’ music to his ears. You hear him mumble “good,” before he shifts his focus back to thrusting. The new intensity and friction inspires you to push harder against him, rocking your hips back with any leverage you could find. “Your ass looks exquisite from this angle,” Kuroo says through labored breaths. You smile, proud that you’ve made him feel good. “You’d want to fuck you, too.”

He reaches forward to your shoulder blades , pushing your front half down into his mattress, then grabs you by your hair and pulls your face back up. The new angle is better than the last, and he’s thrusting into your cervix each time now. You let out a needy moan as you feel another orgasm beginning to build.

“Found it.” he smirks and speeds up his pace again, all at once, this time. His thrusting is rougher now, but still in perfect, even tempo. You find yourself gasping for air, watching yourself get ruined in the mirror. Your individual moans have turned into one long one, littered with words of praise. The hand he gripped your waist with slid down between your legs and located your overstimulated clit, rolling it between his fingers. “Cum for me, Y/N.” 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” you cry out, his words pushing you straight off the edge. Your limbs tense up and you completely lose control, hit with wave after wave of pure pleasure. Kuroo fucks you through your second orgasm, sweet nothings spilling from his lips until his thrusts become frantic, erratic, and he yanks your hair as he cums. You watch his final moment of bliss in the mirror’s reflection. Though you’re tired, and very overwhelmed, you’re filled with pride, feeling almost smug. He pulls out carefully, then rests his head on your shoulder, giving you a lazy kiss.

You both remain in the position, slightly uncomfortable now that you’ve finished, just catching your breath. You’re the one to break the silence.

“Where’d you learn to fuck like that?” you ask.

He laughs, shaking his head before he peels himself off of you and discards the condom into a trashcan beneath his desk. “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” he chides. He hands you a bottle of water from his nightstand, and his t-shirt from the floor.

“This one is yours” you say, taking an eager gulp of water from the bottle. It was room temperature, but you didn’t mind one bit right now. 

“I know.” he says, “I don’t want you to sleep in your nice clothes.” You watch him pick up your skirt, shirt, and undergarments, and drop them onto the seat of his desk chair. You’re almost in disbelief. Usually, after a hookup, you would call a taxi and quietly make your way out. But it seemed like…

“You want me to stay?”

“Of course I do.” he counters. “Like I said, I’m interested in you. I wouldn’t kick you out,” he pauses for a moment, pulling a pair of pajama pants from the drawer and stepping into them. “And I like to cuddle.” You liked his answer. You pull his shirt on, comforted by the smell of cologne that lingered on it, and found your feet. You handed him his water bottle. He took a swig, sighing with relief.

“You look cute.” he says, regarding you, hair a mess, makeup a mess, in his t-shirt.

“You never answered my question.”

“Do you want some tea? And a snack? I’m starved.” The taller man opens his bedroom door, drifting back toward the kitchen. You laugh, amused by his resistance. You weren’t sure if he was going to say he was a host in college, or that he was a porn addict, but the more he avoided the question, the more you wanted to know the answer.

“Kuroo.” you follow him out of the room, but you had no plans to let up.

“Call me Tetsurou, we literally just fucked.”

You laugh again, burying your face in your hands. He was absolutely ridiculous. You suppose he was always funny and clever like this, even when you talked at the shop. You hear him filling an electric kettle with water and glance back up. Your stomach grumbled… but you trusted him to take care of you tonight. 

“It can’t be that bad, Tetsuro.” you insist. He leans back on the counter and looks down at you. You’re astonished by his beauty again, and you’re not sure it’s something you could ever get tired of; especially how he looked now, lightly glistening with sweat, his hair tousled just right. 

“You really wanna know?” he asks, but it was rhetorical. He continued almost immediately. “I didn’t get around much in high school. Between volleyball and classes, girls liked me and all, but I had no clue how to interact with them, let alone time. So I just ended up reading boatloads of fanfiction. Like copious amounts, whenever I was alone.” You burst out laughing. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me!” he exclaims, pouring hot water into your mugs.

“That’s not why I’m laughing,” you say, struggling to get the words out for a brief moment. “I’m laughing because I did the same damn thing.” 

It was just past midnight. You clinked mugs with Kuroo and drank up.

The rest of the night was a soft blur of kindness of pleasantries. You drank your tea, snacked, and found your way back to Kuroo’s room, where he put on a new thriller anime that he swore by. He answered all the questions you had about his PC setup, the art on his walls, and cuddled with him in bed. You drifted to sleep together well after 2, tangled up in eachother.

You woke up first the next morning, still in disbelief of the night before. Kuroo was snoring beside you, one arm hanging off the side of the bed. You slipped out of bed very carefully, stretching once you stood up. Now that all of the adrenaline had worn off, you were sore from last night, particularly in your thighs and hips. Kuroo’s mirror revealed a number of lovebites of varying shades blooming beneath your jaw, on your neck, and across your collarbone. You slowly turned the doorknob and slipped outside, determined to make your counterpart some breakfast.

You froze as you saw a figure already sitting at the counter with a bowl of cereal beside him. It wasn’t just anyone… grown out roots, Nintendo Switch….

“Kenma Kozume?” you ask aloud. His head turned toward you, looked you up and down, and you watched him make a number of internal calculations.

“Boba girl!” he finally exclaims. “Y/N.” Oh my god. He knew who you were. He takes his phone from the table beside him, scrolling as he continues. “In just less than 100 days, too. I didn’t think he had it in him.”

“Back up.” you say. “You live… with Kuroo?”

“Yeah, we went to high school together. I played volleyball. We’ve been neighbors since we were 8.”

Now you’re starting to understand. You wished you had known sooner, because you definitely would have put on some pants. The size of their apartment makes all too much sense now. 

“He didn’t tell me who his roommate was,” you explain, “Just that they were out at a convention in Akihabara until this morning. I watch your streams.”

“Sick.” he nods. “He never shuts up about you. I mean  _ never _ . I’ve been begging him to ask you out for months, but it feels like longer. Sorry we had to, uh, meet like this.”

“It’s okay,” you laugh, utterly amused with the situation. Things were shaping up pretty well for you. “I was gonna try to make him breakfast before he wakes up.” 

“Oh, you’ve got it,” Kenma says, “He sleeps like the dead. I’ll get out of your way.” Kenma placed his cereal bowl in the sink, scooped up his switch, and slinked away to his bedroom. You opened the fridge and got cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH so i hope people like this. the idea for this fic came to me while i was having some trouble sleeping and i ended up writing most of it in a whirlwind, in one sitting. i kin kuroo so i had a whole lot of fun writing him. let me know if you liked it, and if you want more/something similar next! also feel free to come be friends with me on twitter @arcane goth <3


End file.
